


Distraction

by WarLepidoptera



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Because being trapped in another dimension doesn't mean that you don't get to have a nice time, Enthusiastic Consent, Everybody involved are also written and interpreted as being adults, F/F, I wrote porn, It's porn, Mature rating because it is not extremely explicit, Miscommunication at the beginning that gets quickly resolved, Not so demisexual Walani, Note: Author is an adult, Somewhat demisexual Winona, Swearing?, Women having a nice time, also not gonna lie this fic became a lot softer than I anticipated, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarLepidoptera/pseuds/WarLepidoptera
Summary: It’s a beautiful afternoon in the Constant and Winona is getting some very important work done outside. And absolutely nothing could ever possibly distract her from such important tasks…right?
Relationships: Walani/Winona (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 10





	Distraction

The sun shined almost pleasantly on the Constant that day. Winona dug out a hole to put a new grass tuff in it and repeated the process until the presence behind her became so distracting that she had to put down her shovel.

“I thought ya were here to help,” Winona glanced behind her.

With her black hair tied in the eternal two messy buns in each side of her head, Walani was leaning on her own shovel in the middle of the grass tufts, saplings and berry bushes, looking as nonchalant as ever.

“But I _am_ helping,” she responded with a big yawn.

“I wouldn’t call that _helping_ ,” Winona pointed out. “Ya have just been standing there, doin’ nothing at all!”

Walani took the time to slowly stretch her arms before responding. “Whaat? I’m not doing _nothing_ ,” she said. “I’m keeping you company. ’Making sure you don’t feel lonely or anything. That’s, like, super important, right?”

She grinned at Winona. A grin the handywoman knew too well.

“Yeah. Nope. Definitely not helpin’.” Winona took her shovel again and continued digging. “C’mon. ’Would be great to finish this before dusk.”

She focused on planting another new grass tuft in the soil again, but she heard Walani sigh loudly behind her.

“But I’m boreeed…” Walani leaned on her shovel even more. “Also, I don’t get it. Why don’t we just let the green dude take care of it like always? He likes doing it.”

“I already told ya. Wormwood and the others still ain’t back from the lunar island yet,” Winona patiently explained. “So, someone gotta take care of it.”

“We don’t even need grass soon.”

“Still. We gotta do our part.”

Walani sighed loudly again. She lifted her eyes and contemplated the sparse clouds in the sky for a few seconds.

“I bet they’re having _so much fun_ right now,” she said. “While we’re stuck with all the chores.”

“Fun?” Winona planted her shovel on the ground again. Previous memories of corrupted hounds and horrifying mutant penguins suddenly flashed in her mind. She shook her head. “Yeah. I ain’t sure abou’ that to be honest.”

Winona could feel Walani’s burning gaze on her. She ignored it the best she could.

“Well… That doesn’t mean **we** can’t. Right?”

Winona heard the sound of light footsteps behind her, getting closer.

“Walani—”

Walani put a hand on Winona’s shoulder. “Come on dude. We have been doing this _all day_. Just heard me out, okay?” Walani brought her mouth a bit closer to Winona’s ear. “What if, we took a break right now and did something a little more _fun_ instead?” she whispered with a voice full of delicious undertones.

It made Winona grasp her shovel a little more tightly.

“We ain’t finished here yet,” Winona responded. She tried to concentrate back on the task in front of her, but she now could only feel the touch of Walani’s hand that had started to gently play with her overalls strap.

“It can wait.”

“No.”

“Are you sure about that?” Walani pressed her cheek on Winona’s shoulder. “Like, reeeaally sure?” Walani whispered to her again. “You could also relax for a little bit. Y’know ’Could be fun.”

To Winona’s grand dismay, the offer was beginning to get more and more tempting. The shovel in her hand had stopped moving, her vision beginning to get a little hazy and the warmth was enveloping her body in a rather pleasing way.

“Also,” continued Walani, mercilessly. “How often is the camp empty like that? You got to admit, this is an opportunity in _gold_.”

In a desperate attempt, Winona finally turned her head to confront Walani’s eyes directly, but it immediately turned out to be a terrible mistake because, now two vivid green eyes were now looking directly at her.

Winona sighed. “Why are ya’ _always_ detracting me at the worst times?” she pleaded.

Walani grinned at her again. “Y’know you could just tell me to go away.” She put her hands on Winona’s sore shoulders. “Do you want me to leave?” She began to massage them vigorously. “Just say it dude and I will.”

Winona swore. The shovel that she was holding fell on the ground.

Her shoulders, Winona’s worst weakness.

“Walani! The plants ain’t going to … _plant themselves_ ,” Winona barely managed to say.

Walani planted a kiss on one of the handywoman’s shoulders.

“Dude, you’re seriously always working waaay too hard,” she tiptoed to give another at the base of Winona’s neck. “To be honest, that should be considered a _crime_ ,” she whispered in her ear again.

Winona closed her eyes. The sensations were slowly enveloping her entire body with a violent craving that quickly melted away any sense of duty she had left.

Winona groaned. That was bad. This was really getting out of hand. And fast.

She abruptly interrupted Walani’s embrace. “Okay, that’s enough!” Winona turned to Walani and held her by the shoulder, to face her properly this time.

Walani immediately froze. She gave Winona a questioning look.

“Oh?” Walani’s traits suddenly twisted with worry. “Did— Did I go too far?” the woman stumbled. She tried to take a step back. “Shit I’m really sorry I really thought—”

But before she could finish her sentence, Winona had already planted a deep kiss on her lips. Surprised, Walani didn’t react immediately, but quickly, she kissed Winona back with the same passion.

When Winona finally broke away their embrace, Walani’s eyes were still closed and a smile had now appeared on her lips.

She slowly opened them again. “Dude! Don’t scare me like that!” she exclaimed. “I thought I went too far…”

“Ya always going too far… Since the beginning.” It was now Winona’s turn to whisper. “I never know what to do with you.”

She caressed Walani’s cheek with the back of her gloved hand. She admired the face she had grown to adore so much.

“This is fine,” Walani pulled her for another kiss.

As the sun got lower and lower in the horizon, their embrace became more and more fervently. Winona slowly lost track of time, her mind now very far lost in the sensations. But when Walani started pulling on her clothes with clear urgency, she resolved herself to separate herself from Walani again.

“Okay, okay. Wait a minute,” Winona said. “For real this time.” She grabbed Walani by the waist and put her effortlessly on her shoulder. “We ain’t doin’ this here.”

Walani let herself get pick up without any resistance but protested playfully on Winona’s shoulder as Winona began to walk in a face pace in the direction of the main camp.

“Aww. Booh! You’re no fun!”

“No fun?” Winona scoffed. “That ain’t true at all! I am a _lot_ of fun.”

They slipped quickly between the pine trees and passed in front of an unsurprised WX-78’s who gave them a judgmental glare that both women completely ignored.

“Prove it then,” Walani challenged her.

“I don’t need to _prove_ it. Ya already know,” Winona replied immediately.

“Hmm. I do?” Walani whispered in her ear again. She took that voice that always made Winona’s heart beat a little faster. “I can’t remember…”

Winona was immensely relieved to finally see their tent appear in the distance.

“ ‘Guess someone’s in good ol’ need for a _reminder_ then,” she said in one breath.

Ignoring Walani’s smirk the best she can, Winona finally reached the tent’s entrance and opened it with one quick motion before taking a step in.

In her haste, Winona almost tripped on the ukulele that was lying down on the floor next to the clothes, old seashells and others of Walani’s mementos. Fortunately, she regained balance just in time.

She looked at Walani again. “Ya really need to clean your stuff already!” she reprimanded her. “I almost dropped ya!”

Walani put her arms around Winona’s neck. “You didn’t.”

“One day I will.”

“I know you won’t.” Walani eyes glint with confidence. Winona completely froze for an instant, suddenly mesmerized by them again.

She sighed. “You trust me a little too much sometimes…” But without stopping looking at the other woman, Winona then slowly pushed the ukulele with her foot on the side as delicately she could, before taking another step in the tent.

With time, the tent had become more and more crowded with Walani’s stuff. The young woman’s arrival had brought chaos into Winona’s usually well-organized quarters, but now Winona couldn’t imagine the place without it.

It wouldn’t really feel like home anymore.

Winona laid Walani down on her favorite beefalo fur. The other woman smiled serenely at her.

Winona used to hate the sensation of having butterflies in her stomach, but right now, it didn’t feel too bad at all.

She went directly for Walani’s lips again. She was greeted with enthusiasm. She felt Walani wrap her arms around her head and her fingers burring themselves into her hair as their kiss deepened again.

The kiss was hungry but soft at the same time. This was manifestly something Walani wanted for a while now. Winona had missed it too, more than she was willing to admit. But Walani was right. Those affectionate alone times in the Constant were extremely precious, and between all the tasks and the dangers, Winona had almost forgotten how great it felt each time.

Winona brought her hand closer to Walani, but then suddenly realized that she was still wearing her gloves from earlier. Without interrupting the kiss, she quickly took them off and threw them on the other side of the tent.

Walani shivered a little when Winona slid a hand under her shirt. Walani’s skin was warm. Winona always loved how warm it felt. She continued to run her hand on Walani’s skin while tenderly planted kisses on the other woman’s neck. This time, it was Walani’s turn to have a breath escapes her lips.

With one hand, Winona started prying open the few buttons of Walani’s top. But in her great dismay, the task proved itself to be more complicated than she thought because they mercilessly kept sliding away from her hand again and again.

Walani looked really amused as Winona let out a frustrated sigh and had to force herself to calm down so that she could concentrate properly on the task at hand.

“Relax dude. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why do they always make… the buttons so small, I really don’t understand,” Winona groaned. “That’s just ain’t practical at all.”

The task was unbearable. Way too long and precise. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Walani didn’t make any gesture to help her, lying down, looking completely relaxed, visibly taunting her.

“Just take it easy dude,” Walani’s smile grew larger.

She was still grinning when Winona finally managed to open the last button.

Winona didn’t lose any more time. She kissed Walani again and let her hands and her lips roam freely, now immensely glad to now have one less layer between them.

Human bodies were complex machines. Winona had realized that. Walani’s expressions were rich, complex and always changing. Each time, Winona felt that she was discovering something new. A new spot, a new sound coming from Walani’s lips, a new ticklish area on her skin, a new look on her face. And Winona cherished with all those discoveries with her entire being.

Winona took her time. She liked learning. She liked discovering the patterns. Also, seeing Walani’s face overwhelmed with pleasure like that always made something to her guts that she couldn’t really describe.

“Still bored?” Winona didn’t bother hiding the smirk that appeared on her own face.

Walani’s cheeks were flushed, a little darker than usual. “Winona, _please_ ,” she pleaded. “I can’t take this shit anymore.” Her voice was a little hoarse and Winona could see that she was shaking with impatience. “That’s, like, torture.”

“Maybe you deserved that.”

“Dude!”

“I’m kiddin’, I’m kiddin’.” Winona laughed. She kissed the other woman’s forehead, a gesture that immediately made Walani smile.

Fortunately, getting rid of Walani’s pants proved to be a lot easier than her top. Walani’s voice hitched again when Winona’s hand reached her thigh. And as she took off the last pieces of Walani’s undergarments, the sensation in Winona’s stomach grew stronger.

Right now, she couldn’t help to feel like the luckiest woman in the whole world. How could she possibly deserve this? How could _anyone_ possibly deserve this?

Walani let out a sigh at the contact of Winona’s hand between her legs. Winona began to caress gently, while carefully studying Walani’s expression changes.

Walani closed her eyes. Winona could see her breath getting faster, her hips rocking faintly with the same movement. Winona’s own heart beating loudly in her chest. Seeing Walani tremble in pleasure like that always made everything immediately worth it.

Winona fought against her own hastiness as hard she could. She didn’t want to go too fast. She had to be patient.

A little noise escaped Walani’s lips when Winona finally slid a finger in. It slid in easily. Like it should.

“You tell me if I get too rough. Or too quick or anythin’, right?” Winona couldn’t help but worry a little.

Walani slowly opened her eyes to look at Winona again. “Of course,” she responded in one ragged breath. “But don’t you _dare_ stop right now… or I will get really, _really_ _mad_.”

It made Winona chuckle. “Alright then.”

She started moving her hand quicker. Still slow, at first, but she quickly picked up the pace as little cries of pleasure began escaping Walani lips.

Winona changed position to get a better angle.

Walani was right, she thought. This was fun.

When she was sure that Walani’s body had accommodated her first finger, she added another. At the same time, she continued to plant more kisses, starting just under her belly button going up to the middle of her chest.

At this point, Walani was getting rather loud. Winona grinned at her.

“Ya probably want to keep it down a little,” she said. “Ya don’t want to worry the others dontcha?”

She was mostly kidding, but she still immensely enjoyed the bunch of unintelligible sounds came from Walani’s mouth, a nice mixture of half words and more cries of pleasure.

Winona kissed her directly on the mouth this time muffling the sounds.

“Winona…” Walani whispered to her after the kiss. “…close,” she said with a strangled voice.

Winona didn’t wait to be told a second time, she kissed Walani a last time before focusing on her hands to bring Walani into complete climax. Walani’s fingers gripped Winona’s skin as other cries escaped her mouth.

Very soon, her entire body was suddenly tensing up, and her hips twitched for a few seconds before falling back on the beefalo fur.

Still shaking and panting. Walani rested her eyes closed for a moment.

“You… alrigh’?” asked Winona, a little concerned.

Walani slowly opened her eyes again. “ ’Was great,” she responded.

“I’m glad,” Winona smiled at her.

Feeling pretty proud of herself, Winona sat next to Walani and patiently waited for her to finish to catch her breath again. She delicately removed with her hand a wild strand of black hair that had found its way on Walani’s forehead.

But Walani suddenly grabbed her hand.

“Dude, why are _your_ clothes still on?” she asked her.

Winona froze. “I—What?”

Walani sat. “That’s a shame.” She casually moved to Winona’s laps to put her hands on Winona’s clothes and started pulling them. “I would rather see you without.”

It made Winona panic a little. “Y’know you don’t have to—”

Walani’s hands stopped. “But I want to.” She looked at Winona again. “Do you want it too?” she asked.

“Yeah! Of course!” Winona felt a little bit of heat come to her cheeks. “I just—”

The words got stuck in her throat. Instinctively, she averted her eyes a little.

Walani’s traits softened. “Relax dude. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be _just_ fine.” Walani planted a long kiss on Winona’s lips again. “We can stop anytime,” she murmured, her forehead pressed on hers.

This time, Winona didn’t feel the need to resist anymore. Walani slowly continued to take Winona’s clothes off, beginning with the boots and then moving to Winona’s overalls.

Winona observed her, strangely fascinated but also apprehensive. Walani checked on Winona one last time before lowering her head. And at the contact of her mouth in between her legs, Winona felt all her muscles completely relax at the same time. She let out a long sigh.

“Fuck…”

It’s not like Winona was shy or embarrassed or anything. That wasn’t it. There was just something about this that, no matter how many times she had tried it before, still didn’t feel like she could ever completely get used to it. Winona wasn’t really used to this kind of intimacy. This kind of… vulnerability.

Winona awkwardly caressed Walani’s hair with one hand.

Her entire relation with Walani had been a lot of learning, trials and errors for both of them but she didn’t regret a thing. On the contrary.

Winona still never quite knew how to act when she was in this position, but one thing did feel certain. Seeing Walani so hard at work for her made her heart jump with so much love that no words didn’t feel enough to express that.

At the same moment, Walani’s tongue suddenly reached a sweet spot and Winona’s hand involuntarily crisped on Walani’s hair a little harder than she would have wanted.

“S— Sorry!” Winona cried out.

Walani didn’t look particularly bothered by the gesture at all. She lifted her head at Winona’s direction again. “Why are you completely messing my hair up dude? That took me ages to do,” she teased her.

“Liar, it takes you three seconds max in the morning when I’m not the one doing it…” Winona responded a little bit shakily.

“You’re not really good with hair.”

“Hair is… hard.”

Walani grinned at her again. “Hmm. I feel like you’re talking a little too much for me right now dude,” she said before lowering her head again. This time she also brought fingers to help her.

“Shit—” Winona closed her eyes. Instinctively, she bought her hand to her mouth to bite on it.

It was getting overwhelming. Winona’s entire body, usually steady was now trembling. Her breath getting more ragged each second. But Winona didn’t mind at all anymore.

She felt her mind slowly going completely blank, into well-deserved bliss.

***

“Well, we got distracted… again.”

The soft light of the setting sun was pleasant. Winona looked down at Walani’s head that rested on the middle of her own chest.

“ ’Worth it.” Walani responded looking utterly satisfied.

Winona couldn’t agree more. But she looked pensively at all the clothes scattered everywhere in the tent.

“I swear, my productivity is all over the place since you arrived here…” she said.

Walani didn’t answer immediately. She snuggled a little more into Winona’s skin. “…Remember when you totally hated me in the beginning?” she said.

“I didn’t _hate_ you,” Winona replied. “I just… didn’t understand…”

Walani raised an eyebrow. “You do now?”

Winona’s mouth curved into a smile. “Even less.”

“Heh. You just couldn’t resist me. I can’t blame you. I’m pretty great.” Walani laughed.

Winona lifted her eyes in the direction of the sky. “Do ya want me to duct tape your mouth?”

“Well, if you’re really into that, I’m sure we can arra—”

“I was kidding! _Geez_.”

Walani laughed even more.

Winona sighed. “You’re really the worst. You know that?”

“You love that.” This time, Walani’s smile was a lot softer.

Winona smiled back and wrapped her own arms around Walani.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry it’s the first time I write something nsfw. I absolutely have no idea of what I’m doing.


End file.
